


ruin me

by sykkunohusband



Series: corpse's merch [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), choke me like you choke me when you choke me, sykkuno riding corpse in his merch hoodie, they are very soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkunohusband/pseuds/sykkunohusband
Summary: sykkuno wears corpse's merch during sexan in-between moment of the ficwhat if i hand-delivered it?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: corpse's merch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082903
Comments: 32
Kudos: 914





	ruin me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! some people wanted a smutty part two so here it is!!! 
> 
> again: this fanfic is based on real people. do not link this fic to the people mentioned or force the ship on them. please, do not repost on another site. if either person is uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down.

The hand on Corpse’s arm was warm, the heat shining through the layers of two hoodies. “How about some tea?” Sykkuno had asked and Corpse couldn’t deny him. He couldn’t say no to Sykkuno online and even less now, with the shorter man in front of him, eyes big as he pleaded for him to stay.

“I could stay for tea,” Corpse said, his voice slightly hoarse. He had been attracted to Sykkuno from the start; his sweet voice, the fucking cat ears he had put on which had given Corpse a heart attack, his generally kind nature. He knew he was getting himself into something he wasn’t sure he could pull himself out of once it started.

Corpse still followed Sykkuno to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he watched Sykkuno make them tea, the hoodie adorably big on him. Corpse wanted to pick him up, wrap him up in his arms and protect him from the world. And other… not so wholesome things too.

“You can just kick me out when you’ve had enough of me,” Corpse said, taking the mug Sykkuno handed to him. He wanted to rub away the small frown that had formed between Sykkuno’s eyebrows, only wanting to see him happy and smiling. 

“I wouldn’t kick you out then.”

And…  _ Oh _ . 

Corpse had gotten used to being pushed away when people inevitably grew tired of him, the pain he was in, his anxiety. He didn’t dare hope that Sykkuno would be different, he had prepared himself for rejection and now it was difficult for his brain to snap out of that.

“I guess that means I’ll stay forever,” Corpse joked, desperate to make Sykkuno laugh again, which he thankfully did.

“You can help me with the poster if you want, you can reach higher and I don’t trust myself to stand on a chair to do it myself.”

And there Corpse was, hanging his own face on Sykkuno’s bedroom wall, wondering how his life turned around so drastically when he started streaming with the others not too long ago. Sykkuno was close next to him, his chest nearly pressed against his arm as he gave him directions. 

“It’s a little skewed,” Sykkuno said, his breath hitting Corpse’s ear and  _ jesus fucking christ _ why was this happening to him and why did this affect him so much? Well, he knew why it affected him but he wasn’t ready to admit that to himself yet. He was better off not thinking about his attraction to straight Sykkuno who would never feel the same for him.

Corpse righted the poster and made sure it was secure before letting his arms drop, Sykkuno pressed even more against him now. 

“Tell me to go,” Corpse said, his voice a low rumble. There was something dangerous in his voice, unintentional but still there, warning Sykkuno not to come closer, not to start this with him. He was sure he would ruin him if he did. 

Sykkuno sighed, Corpse could feel the long breath being pushed out of his lungs exasperatedly against his arm. It made goosebumps rise on his skin. “I’m not going to,” Sykkuno said, his hand reaching up to touch the edge of Corpse’s mask. Corpse closed his eyes and turned away a little, not enough to shake off Sykkuno’s hand but still showing his resignation.

“You’re not going to like what you see,” Corpse said, warning Sykkuno yet again out of preservation for him but for himself too. He couldn’t stand the thought of Sykkuno not wanting him after he saw him. It would break him completely.

“You don’t know that,” Sykkuno said and turned him back around with two hands on his shoulders, holding him steady with one, cupping his jaw with the other. Corpse closed his eyes again and this time he didn’t stop Sykkuno from taking off the mask.

He couldn’t see Sykkuno’s reaction, didn’t dare open his eyes and see. But he could hear the small gasp Sykkuno let out and feel his fingertips trace the scars that were there. 

“You’re beautiful.”

And that was what broke Corpse. That single sentence was what made Corpse back Sykkuno up against the wall, the poster wobbling dangerously above them, as he kissed him hard.

There was a moment of regret when Sykkuno didn’t immediately reciprocate, a split-second of nausea where Corpse thought this would be the last time he’d see or speak to Sykkuno.

But then his lips moved underneath his own, soft and sure. 

Corpse wanted to engulf him.

Sykkuno’s hand found its way into Corpse’s curly hair, tugging a little on the strands which forced a moan out of Corpse’s throat. Corpse pressed Sykkuno against the wall harder, his hands on his slender waist, impatient to keep them there instead of creeping underneath Sykkuno’s…  _ his _ hoodie and feel the warm skin there, laying its claim with searing touches.

“Tell me to stop,” Corpse said, his mouth nearly pressed against Sykkuno’s ear now. “Sy…”

“Why would I tell you to stop? I want this too.”

Corpse picked Sykkuno up then, bringing them to his bed with minimal stumbling. “Are you sure?” Corpse asked again as he pressed kisses into Sykkuno’s skin, trailing his lips from Sykkuno’s jaw to his neck, pushing the hoodie down a little so he could reach him better.

“Very sure,” Sykkuno said and made Corpse look up with a single touch to his cheek, his eyes hooded and dark, his lips already pink and plush from the biting kisses Corpse had given him. “Ruin me.”

Corpse’s hands were  _ everywhere _ then, underneath the hoodie, mapping Sykkuno’s skin, in his hair to tug his head back so he could get his teeth on his flawless skin. He never thought he would get Sykkuno panting underneath him, that he would get to listen to his breathy moans, his name groaned out as he sucked hard on his collarbone, a hickey blooming from the skin.

Sykkuno moved to take off his hoodie but Corpse’s hands on his own still him. “Leave it on,” Corpse rasped and the knowing smirk Sykkuno gave him then should have been illegal.

Corpse took off his own shirt to distract Sykkuno whose hands were on him immediately, reverent and searing hot, exploring his chest as if he was committing it to memory. “Jesus.”

Corpse let out a hoarse laugh at that and kissed Sykkuno again until they were breathless before he moved down, his hands wandering to the buttons of Sykkuno’s jeans. “How far do you wanna go?”

“As far as you want,” Sykkuno said and helped Corpse take off his jeans, laying back expectantly after. His thighs were paler than the other parts of his body and Corpse knew that even though Sykkuno had told him to ruin him, Corpse was the one ruined after this.

“You don’t know what you’re-”

“I know what I want,” Sykkuno said, his voice impatient now. “I want you, okay? I’ll tell you if you go too far or if I’m uncomfortable but please stop doubting that I want this. That I want to do this with you.”

“I don’t know how,” Corpse confessed and sighed when Sykkuno sat up, brushing a stray curl away from his face. “It’s hard to believe that someone like you…”

“Don’t,” Sykkuno said softly, demanding yet gentle, something Corpse was quick to associate with who Sykkuno was a person. “You’re worthy of me, Corpse. Don’t you dare think otherwise.”

And then, before Corpse could even protest, Sykkuno was pulling him on top of him, his legs crossing behind Corpse’s back to pull him closer, their erections rubbing together in a way that made Corpse bury his face in Sykkuno’s neck with a groan, his previous insecurities forgotten.

It wasn’t long before Corpse was completely naked, his back pressed against Sykkuno’s soft sheets that bore his scent as Sykkuno sat on his stomach in nothing but the hoodie, his head thrown back as Corpse opened him up. 

“Another,” Sykkuno demanded as he ground down onto Corpse’s fingers, his voice whiny and desperate. 

Corpse laughed lowly and shook his head. “What was that?” he asked, watching as Sykkuno shivered, his eyelashes fluttering a little as he tried to keep up with the conversation and figure out what it was that Corpse wanted.

“ _ Please _ ,” he finally begged, nearly falling forward onto Corpse’s chest when he immediately added a third finger, opening Sykkuno up even more. 

Corpse nodded approvingly. “Good job,” he praised, which got another reaction out of Sykkuno, a piece of information he saved for later. “Are you ready?”

Sykkuno shakily whispered “yes” and whined when Corpse pulled out his fingers, searching for the condom they had thrown somewhere while retrieving the lube. He could feel the impatience pour out from Sykkuno and he couldn’t help but smirk a little at that. There was something magical about being here, doing this with Sykkuno who apparently wanted him as much as Corpse wanted him.

Corpse rolled the condom on teasingly slowly and laughed hoarsely when Sykkuno slapped his hands away to do it himself. He never thought Sykkuno would be this demanding in bed but he liked it a lot. He liked  _ Sykkuno  _ a lot.

“Patience, baby,” Corpse positively growled, keeping Sykkuno’s hips steady with his hands. “Go slow.”   
  


Sykkuno moaned a little and nodded, lowering himself down slowly just as Corpse had ordered which delighted him even more. He let Sykkuno get used to him, rubbing the skin of his hips sweetly until he started to grind his hips a little, seeking more. Corpse was ready to give him just that.

“Ride me,” Corpse said and Sykkuno immediately started to move, spreading his legs wider to take more of him. Corpse moaned loud enough for Sykkuno’s neighbours to hear him but he couldn’t care less, he was too fixated on this beautiful man, riding him like he was made for it, in the hoodie with Corpse’s face on it, the hickey he had left peeking out just above the fabric.

Corpse watched with wide eyes as Sykkuno’s hand suddenly crept up his chest, edging to the base of his neck. “You don’t have to,” Corpse said hoarsely but  _ fuck  _ did he want Sykkuno to.

“I thought that this is what your song was about,” Sykkuno laughed breathlessly as he kept moving, his back slightly arched now, his knees even wider apart. “I want to,” he said then and Corpse nodded, his eyes fluttering close when Sykkuno tightened his hand around his neck, his lips parting on a moan.

Corpse felt dizzy with the swirl of lust and pleasure he felt and he couldn’t help but buck up into Sykkuno as he ground down, knowing he was close from the heat building in his stomach.

He leaned forward a little to wrap his hand around Sykkuno’s leaking erection, pumping up and down as Sykkuno’s gasps grew louder, his hand tightening around Corpse’s neck, his thighs shaking from the effort to stay upright.

Sykkuno came and it was the most beautiful sight Corpse had ever seen. 

Corpse let Sykkuno fall forward into his chest, keeping an around him as he came down.

“Keep going,” Sykkuno whispered and clenched around him which sent Corpse into overdrive, pounding into him to seek his own orgasm, nearly screaming when he finally came, heat overtaking every part of his body.

Sykkuno made a soft sound when Corpse pulled out and immediately held him close. 

“What now?” Corpse asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice. 

Sykkuno rubbed his chest a little, easing Corpse’s anxiety with his gentle touches. “Now we see where this takes us,” he answered simply. “I don’t see this as a one time thing.”

“Did it mean something to you?” Corpse asked then, taking Sykkuno’s hand in his own. “Because it did to me.”

“It means something to me too,” Sykkuno answered and yawned adorably. “First sleep, then serious conversations.”

Corpse hadn’t intended on staying the night but he couldn’t pull away now if he tried. Instead he watched as Sykkuno drifted off to sleep and Corpse soon followed, Sykkuno’s deep breathing comforting in the crook of his neck.

The day after was not as awkward as Corpse thought it would be. Sykkuno made them both breakfast and sat in his lap as they ate which brought Corpse back immediately to the night before. “I have to go soon, we’re both in the same stream.”

“I know,” Sykkuno said but refused to move. Corpse laughed softly and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back.”

“When?” Sykkuno asked, turning a little to look at him, his eyes scrutinising as if he was expecting Corpse to run away if he got off of him.

Corpse pressed a kiss to Sykkuno’s shoulder then. “As soon as possible,” he promised. “It won’t be easy but I want to try this.”

And so, Corpse finally left, driving back home to start his stream. It was difficult to pretend that nothing had happened between him and Sykkuno since the last stream but it was worth the hours of play time he got with him.

He wasn’t sure where the future would take them, if Sykkuno would actually want a relationship with him, if they were going to work out even if they both wanted to.

But of one thing he  _ was _ sure.

Corpse was completely ruined for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the smut! 
> 
> kudos and comments are as always appreciated! i'd like to know where i can improve!
> 
> you can follow me on [tumblr](https://corpseykkuno.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
